memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Foxworth
Robert Foxworth is an actor from Houston, Texas who has performed on two of the Star Trek spin-offs, each time as part of a multi-episode arc. He first played Admiral Leyton in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine season four episodes and . Several years later, he played Vulcan administrator V'Las in the Star Trek: Enterprise season four episodes , and . His V'Las costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay for $610. Foxworth's son's godfather is his DS9 co-star Rene Auberjonois. Foxworth had initially auditioned for a role in . Foxworth married Bewitched actress just two years before she died of colorectal cancer in 1995. Foxworth is probably best known for his role as Chase Gioberti on the television soap opera from 1981 through 1987. In 1982, his future "Awakening" co-star Joanna Cassidy made guest appearances in four episodes of Falcon Crest. Years later, he and Cassidy would play husband and wife in recurring roles on the HBO series (which co-stars James Cromwell). Foxworth and Cassidy most recently co-starred together in the film Kiss the Bride, set for release in March 2008. In 1974, he starred in the title role of the android Questor in Gene Roddenberry and Gene L. Coon's unsold pilot for The Questor Tapes. Other science fiction programs on which he has appeared since then include (alongside Rosalind Ingledew and Marco Sanchez), (co-starring Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, Mary Kay Adams, and Robin Sachs) and Stargate SG-1. In Babylon 5, he played a character very similar to his role of Admiral Leyton called General William Hague who, like Leyton, is also involved in an attempted coup (although this coup against Earth is justified, and still fails). Foxworth's Babylon 5 character was killed off-screen in response to Foxworth assuming the role of Admiral Leyton, and Bruce McGill was cast in a similar role to replace him. Foxworth also appeared in a two-part episode of Strong Medicine along with Whoopi Goldberg. He has also voiced the character of Professor Emil Hamilton on several episodes of Justice League, including two with Jeffrey Combs voicing "The Question", two with Clancy Brown voicing Lex Luthor, and one featuring the voice of Armin Shimerman. Although the majority of his resume is made up of made-for-TV movies (including 1993's For Love and Glory, co-starring Olivia d'Abo, Zach Galligan, and Star Trek: Voyager's Kate Mulgrew), Foxworth also has a number of feature film to his credit. His first was the 1976 sci-fi thriller Invisible Strangler, in which he had the starring role and co-starred with TOS alumni Leslie Parrish, Marianna Hill, and Percy Rodriguez. He followed this with Treasure of Matecumbe that same year, acting alongside fellow Trek alumni Jane Wyatt, Robert DoQui, Logan Ramsey, Rex Holman, and Louie Elias. The only two films he made during the 1980s came before and after his time on Falcon Crest: 1980's The Black Marble, with Barbara Babcock, Herta Ware, and Christopher Lloyd; and 1989's Beyond the Stars, a sci-fi drama co-starring Christian Slater, Olivia d'Abo, and F. Murray Abraham. In 2005, Foxworth made his first major feature film appearance in over 15 years when he co-starred with DS9 actor Alexander Siddig, Star Trek: Voyager guest actor David Clennon, and actor Christopher Plummer in the acclaimed drama Syriana. The following year, he guest-starred in the two-hour second season finale of Boston Legal, starring William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois and also guest-starring Jeri Ryan. In addition, he had a role in the TNT movie The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines, directed by Jonathan Frakes and co-starring Erick Avari. Most recently, Foxworth was heard as the voice of Ratchet in the hit 2007 film Transformers. This film was written Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, the duo who also wrote the upcoming coming in . Also featured in the film were Glenn Morshower and William Morgan Sheppard. Foxworth is expected to return as Ratchet in the sequel in 2009. Other Trek connections Additional film and television projects in which Foxworth appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''Hogan's Goat'' (1971 TV movie) with Kevin Conway *''Another Part of the Forest'' (1972 TV movie) with Peter Brocco *''The New Healers'' (1972 TV movie) with William Windom and Jonathan Lippe *''The Devil's Daughter'' (1973 TV movie) with Ian Wolfe *''Frankenstein'' (1973 TV movie) with Jon Lormer *''The F.B.I. Story: The FBI Versus Alvin Karpis, Public Enemy Number One'' (1974 TV movie) with Gary Lockwood, Harris Yulin, Whit Bissell, Lenore Kasdorf, Bill Zuckert, Dallas Mitchell, and James B. Sikking *''James Dean'' (1976 TV movie) with Stephen McHattie and Meg Foster *''Airport '77'' (1977 feature film) with Robert Hooks, Monte Markham and Michael Pataki *''It Happened at Lakewood Manor'' (1977 TV movie) with Bernie Casey and Bruce French *''Death Moon'' (1978 TV movie) with France Nuyen *''Prophecy'' (1979 feature film) with Graham Jarvis *''Peter and Paul'' (1981 TV movie) with John Rhys-Davies *''Columbo: Grand Deceptions'' (1989 TV movie) with Lee Arenberg *''With Murder in Mind'' (1992 TV movie) with Jude Ciccolella and Ronny Cox External links * * Foxworth, Robert Foxworth, Robert Foxworth, Robert de:Robert Foxworth es:Robert Foxworth